This invention relates generally to electrical adaptors, and more particularly to receptacle type adaptors intended to be used with existing wall outlets.
In the past a number of different night light arrangements for installation in existing wall outlets have been proposed and produced. Typically, night lights have been manufactured in the form of a small plug which carried an electric lamp, the plug being adapted to be inserted in one of the outlets of a standard duplex wall receptacle. While such devices operated satisfactorily, their use represented the loss of one wall outlet which was often needed for other appliances, lights, etc. In an effort to overcome this, a device known as a "cube tap" has frequently been used in one outlet of a duplex wall receptacle, with the night light in turn being inserted in one of the sockets of the cube tap. Such an arrangement enabled the accommodation of multiple additional plugs while still maintaining the night light capability. However, the use of cube taps has been found to be somewhat undesirable, in that they are easily jarred loose from the wall receptacle, tend to be rather bulky, particularly when carrying a night light device, and invariably work loose and result in poor connections. In many cases the operator is required to jiggle the assemblage in order to establish satisfactory electrical contact between the various parts. In addition, such arrangements were not particularly pleasing to the eye, and thus were not suitable for use in homes or offices requiring a neat or finished appearance.